


Would You Rather?

by KitkatDragon



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatDragon/pseuds/KitkatDragon
Summary: Basically, a one-shot about Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico di Angelo) playing a simple game of 'would you rather'?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Would You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan-related.

Will felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could go wrong. Camp Half-blood wasn’t at war (for the moment), demigod injuries had decreased, and Nico di Angelo was his boyfriend. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy.

That wasn’t to say things weren’t difficult sometimes. While Nico had gotten better with people and being outgoing, there were still times when he felt shut out by the son of Hades. Will knew it wasn’t intentional and that Nico was trying. But it still hurt.

Even so, things were good between them. Will started to stay overnight at the Hades cabin. Though neither demigod got much sleep on those nights. They just talked for hours and hours until the sun came up. They spoke about anything and everything. And on one particular night, they decided to play  _ would you rather? _

The rules were simple; one person asks the other to choose between two options and the person asked has to answer truthfully. Ex: Would you rather be a dog or a cat? It took Will a while to convince Nico to play but eventually, the Italian conceded.

* * *

**Nico’s Question #1**

Would you rather have Annabeth’s invisibility cap or Leo’s magic belt?

“Annabeth cap. Then maybe I’d finally be able to sneak up on you.”

“You should know your shadow won’t be invisible, and even if it was I can still sense it.”

“Dang it.”

“I want Leo’s belt. Do you know how many weapons I could fit in there?”

“Gods please don’t let that happen.”

\-------

**Will’s Question #1**

Would you rather take care of Blackjack or Bessie?

“What kind of a question is that? Bessie of course.”

“Wait seriously? You would choose Bessie?”

“Yeah. I’m not gonna do Percy’s work for him.”

“I’d probably choose Blackjack cause that’s easier.”

\-------

**Nico’s Question #2**

Would you rather break an oath you made to the River Styx or insult one of the Gods?

“Either way I’m screwed.”

“You still have to answer.”

“Why?”

“Because this game was your idea.”

“Fine. I’d insult a God who wouldn’t mind.”

“Have you ever heard of a God like that?”

“What about Hestia?”

“True. I’d probably do that too.”

\-------

**Will’s Question #2**

Would you rather have Piper’s charmspeak or Hecate’s mist manipulation?

“Mist. That way Hazel can’t brag about being able to do it when I can’t.”

“I’d choose charmspeak. Do you know what I could get away with?”

“You’re too goody-two-shoes to do anything, Blondie.”

“I am not!”

“You went and asked Chiron for permission to come over at night.”

“.....whatever.”

\-------

**Nico’s Question #3**

Would you rather have Echo’s curse or Calypso’s?

“This went dark real fast.”

“It’s just a question, Will.”

“Calypso’s then. I’d at least have you.”

“What’re you talking about.”

“The island sends someone who the cursed person can’t help but fall in love with. Obviously, that means you.”

“You’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

*blushes* “Whatever. Your turn.”

\-------

**Will’s Question #3**

Would you rather have ambrosia or nectar?

“Honestly, I prefer nectar. It tastes exactly like hot chocolate.”

“Mine’s always been mango smoothie. But I’d rather have the ambrosia. Best strawberry shortcake ever.”

“You like the most generic food.”

“Hot chocolate isn’t generic?”

“At least my ambrosia doesn’t taste like cake.”

“What is it then?”

“An italian dish my mom used to make. Risotto.”

“Sounds good. I’ll have to get that at dinner tonight.”

\-------

**Nico’s Question #4**

Would you rather get lost in the labyrinth or have to carry the world like Atlas?

“These are supposed to be fun.”

“You’re not having fun?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. From what Percy and Annabeth have said, I’d rather get lost in the labyrinth.”

“So would I.”

“Didn’t you used to live there or something?”

“It’s a long story.”

\-------

**Will’s Question #4**

Would you rather save Percy or Jason with you for a fight?

“Jason.”

“Why him?”

“Because I’d rather have him as an ally instead of an enemy.”

“I’d pick Percy. I don’t want to get on his bad side.”

“Well, it’s too late for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s still mad about the whole ‘not his type’ thing.”

“Oh yeah. He’s never gonna forget that.”

*sighs* “I know.”

\-------

**Nico’s Question #5**

Would you rather stay a demigod or be a God?

“Demigod. A God’s life is too complicated.”

“And a demigod’s life isn’t?”

“I stand by my statement.”

“I was already kind of immortal in that hotel, so I guess I picked demigod too.”

“I forget you’re 80-something years old. How’s it feel, Grandpa?”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?”

“You’re just mad you qualify for the senior discount.”

“I guess since I’m so old I can’t be dating a teenager.”

“Wait a second. Let’s be reasonable.”

\-------

**Will’s Question #5**

Would you rather be the hero or the princess?

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“Of course not. I choose the hero.”

“Guess that means I’m the princess. You gonna rescue me?”

“Only if I get some drachmas.”

“That’s more like a mercenary instead of a hero.”

“You want to be rescued or not?”

“So mean.”

“Whatever, Princess.”

“...I walked right into that, didn’t I?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Will at first regretted his suggestion to play the game. He regretted it even more so when Nico started to use that nickname. In front of their friends. And all Will could do was blush and turn away from the questioning looks they received. But then he saw the endearing smile his boyfriend wore when Nico said it. And that smile made the embarrassment worth it. 

From that point on Will Solace felt like the luckiest man in the world because of his handsome hero who always made Will’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with someone I know. After having said conversation, I just had to write this one-shot. It’s fairly long though. Btw, I posted this on fanfiction.net (DragonBookLoverKitkat913) as well.  
> \- Kitkat Out


End file.
